New Neighborhood
by DivergentInstruments
Summary: The clave has kicked them out of the institute. They've moved into a mundane neighborhood, there's a girl with memorizing green eyes and red hair. The clave has told them to act like mundies. The girl with piercing eyes is unaffected by Jace's filrting. She think's he's crazy, but is he really? Human and Shadowhunters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"We're very sorry, but we have to move you into a mundane home. The institute is only for adults nowadays."

That was what the clave told us before they moved everything we owned into the mundie house. They told us to be careful and that the mundie's can't find out we're shadowhunters. We obligied, we can't say no to the clave. We were told that they would come and check on us every month or so. All I could think about was the torture we would have to go through pretending to be mundanes. They've told us we cannot tell anyone who or what we are. We have to keep demon fighting to a minuimum.

Hi, my name is Jace Lightwood. My family and I were kicked out of institue and put in a mundie house, next to a girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Ugh, this is going to take forever." Isabelle, my sister, whined. "Suck it up Iz and just move the boxes inside the house." I yelled at her. I heard a chuckle, I quickly turned around and put my hand on my serpah blade

. "Whoa, goldielocks, seems like someone gets scared easily." The girl who chuckled was talking to us... I quickly checked myself for a glamour rune and cursed underneath my breah, I forgot to put one on. I squinted at her and scowled, I never liked the name "goldielocks" people always called me that because of my golden hair. She shrugged, "are you hungry? I just made some treats!" she sounded cheerful, with not a care in the world, she had this grin plastered on her face, that showed her perfect white teeth. She wore no makeup, yet her emerald eyes still seemed to pop!

"No thank you, we still have quite a bit of moving to do." I politey declined. She looked around, confused, "Who's we, goldielocks, I only see you." she looked frighneted.

That was when i realized Izzy and Alec both had glamours on, I quietly cursed again, hoping she didn't think i was crazy. "Maybe another time, when you're moved in?" She had a dazzling smile on when she said that. I did one of my irresitable half smiles to her, and nodded. She just turned around and walked back inside her house.

I sighed, wondering why she isn't crawling to me on her knees like girls normally do when I flash them my irresitable half smile. "HEY JACE, ARE YOU DONE MOVING THE BOXES YET?" I groaned, I hated when Isabelle yelled, I swear, she could have woken up the whole neighbourhood. "Iz, you can't go around screaming."

I told her after I had gotten inside. She looked at me with her man eater smile and batted her eyelashes, "everyone loves my voice, jacey-baby." I groaned, "Iz, don't. stop, go find someone else to test your filrting skills on." She scoffed and pushed me out of her way.

"You tested your filrting skills on me when you were 10!" She said while she was walking away from me. "Yeah but Iz, we're 18 now. And we're like brother and sister, it's revolting how you keep trying to filrt with me." I scolded her. "Jeez Jace, calm down. I'm going to meet the new neighbors, you can come if you want?" I rolled my eyes.

Then I remember the girl with the green eyes and fiery hair. I quickly dropped what I was doing and followed Izzy outside. "Don't forget to take your glamour off" I said. Izzy stopped right in her tracks with her mouth making an "O" shape, and she quickly scrambled to take off her glamour. I let out a loud laugh, and she looked at me with her "you're dead to me look" I put my hands up in surrender. She pushed passed me with her heels clicking, "Izzy, take those damn things off, they're giving me a headache," I said while pinching my nose bridge. She smirked and walked out of the house, clicking her heels louder. I sighed and followed her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter

**Jace's POV**

"Why do you want to meet the mundie neighbors so badly?" I groaned. "I want to see their lifestyle, remember we have to act like them until the clave stops being stupid" She grumbled. The only reason I went with Isabelle to meet the neighbors, was because I wanted to meet the girl with the green eyes. I have never seen eyes so green... But of course, we were walking in the opposite direction of her house.

The house we stopped at was covered in flowers, it looked like this people had a lot of time on their hands, I scoffed. "Mundies," I muttered underneath my breath. "Jace, be nice..." Izzy growled. We both walked up to the door and knocked twice, after we knocked twice, the door flung open and we came face to face with two old people.

"Oh hello, we weren't aware of any new neighbors." She sounded annoyed. In the short period of time we talked to them, we learned their names were, Eli and Gladice, and that they have a granddaughter who was single. She looked directly at me when she said that. I sighed, _why does everyone assume I'm single? I suppose because I looked like a player, in which, I am._ Eli and Gladice offered us tea, we politely declined because we had to meet the other neighbors. We said our goodbyes and we could hear them talking about us.

I was so focused on my surroundings, I didn't even notice when we stopped at a house that looked exactly like ours, small, brown, and shaped like a house. I laughed silently at my own joke, it was a pretty lame joke.. Isabelle walked up the steps, she didn't even notice the petite girl sitting on the porch, reading a book. She was the girl with red hair and green eyes. Isabelle kept on knocking at the door, she was getting impatient and tapping her foot.

The girl chuckled, I couldn't help but laugh at Isabelle. "So unobservant." I muttered, I made sure it was loud enough so Iz could hear me. She quickly turned around making her hair whip and hit me in the face. The girl sitting, couldn't help but laugh, loudly. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, it was really funny." She said with a grin on her face. Izzy looked startled after she heard her speak.

"I didn't know you were out here... i was starting to get impatient waiting for you to open the door.." Iz still had that look on her face while she spoke. "Your boyfriend noticed, he just didn't tell you... Sorry" She sounded apologetic. Izzy burst out laughing, "boyfriend?" she managed to gasp out a couple words during her laughing fit. I couldn't help but laugh myself. The girl turned beet red. "Sorry... I didn't know, I just assumed." She was stuttering on her words. "No, we're siblings." Izzy said, trying not to laugh. "You don't look anything a like though..." She sounded confused.

"Apdopted." I blurted out. "Oh! Makes sense. Okay well anyways, I'm Clarissa Fray, but please, call me Clary." She held out her hand while she spoke. "Jace, Jace Herondale, and this is Isabelle Lightwood" I wasn't quite sure what to do with her hand, so I left it. She nodded, "Hey, you're that crazy dude who was talking to himself?" She backed up a bit when she said that. I turned red, which is unlikely for Jace Herondale, he never gets embarassed. "Uh... I... I'm not crazy, I was talking to my sister, Isabelle.. She was inside the house." I said while I was rubbing my neck. She laughed and said "Okay... Well the offer still stands for the food.."

I was about to respond when Izzy blurted out, "Oh, no thank you. We have to finish unpacking, maybe another time, Clariss- Clary." She smiled and nodded, "Oh, but please, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me." and with that, she left to go back inside her house.

"She was nice, I guess." I said after we left to go back to our own house. "I know right! I'll finally have someone to go shopping with!" Izzy was practically jumping up and down. "What if she doesn't want to become friends with you or go shopping?" I said with a smirk. She hit me in the back of the head, "Who doesn't want to be friends with me?" I laughed loudly when she said that, "JACE, IZZY STOP YOUR BICKERING AND HELP ME UNPACK" Alec yelled. I laughed and mouthed "bickering" to Izzy and she started laughing and shook her head.

When we got back to the house, we saw Alec had unpacked most of the house. "Who are the new neighbors? Are they nice? Are they annoying?" He bombarded us with questions about the neighbors. "Eli and Gladice were too nice, it was weird. Clary, was okay, I guess. Iz wants to take her shopping..." I said that with a snicker. "Poor girl"

**Authors Note:**

**Next chapter will be in Clary's POV. Please review ! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter

**Clary's POV: **

I heard moving trucks pull up to the house next to mine. I looked out my window to see who was moving in, I saw a boy grabbing a box out of one of the moving trucks. He reminded of a lion, with his golden locks that were slightly curled at the nape of his neck.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and checked myself, I sighed. My hair was a mess, I quickly pinned it up to help me look a bit normal. I tried to make myself look casual by grabbing a book and pretending to go read on the porch. "Jonathan! I'm going outside to read." I yelled to my older brother.

Once I got outside, I heard him talking to himself, it was a little odd, seeing as what he was saying, "Suck it up Iz, and just move the boxes inside the house" I couldn't help but chuckle, as soon as I did, he put his on his belt and grabbed something, I couldn't see what it was, but boy was I curious. "Whoa goldielocks, seems like someone gets scared easily." It wasn't my best remark, but it'd have to do for now.

He scowled at me, I didn't know what to do so I shrugged and offered him some of the food I made. He politely declined saying "we," I was confused, and looked around for someone other than him, but I only saw him. "Who's 'we', I only see you, goldielocks.?" I was a bit frightened, he didn't seem crazy, but now I was rethinking of what I thought about him.

I could hear him curse a little, instead of waiting for an explaination, I offered he come over and try my food another time. He did a half smile that almost made me melt to the ground, but I tried to keep my cool. I walked back inside my house, so I could cool down.

I decided to go back outside to actually read, because who would want to waste a beautiful day like this? It was sunny and there was not a cloud in the sky. Once I got outside, I heard yelling from the house next to mine. Sounded like a girl, I sighed. He was moving in with his girlfriend obviously..

It was about 30 minutes later when a girl with straight, sleek black hair and ice blue eyes walked out of the house, and right behind her was goldielocks. They walked over to Eli and Gladice's house, probably to meet the neighbors.. Which meant they were coming over to my house next...

I quickly jumped up from my chair on the porch and ran inside. I went up to my room and opened up my vanity. I put on a little foundation to cover up a few problems, and I put on a swipe of mascara to make my eyes pop, even more. I went to my closet and sighed. I need some new clothes, but of course, I had no girl friends to go to the mall with, I only had Simon.

I threw on a pair of white shorts and a black tank top. I pulled my hair into a side braid, just to tame it, since it was all over the place. I ran back outside and resumed my spot, with my book. I noticed them coming over to my house and I took a deep breath.

The girl walked up our steps and knocked on the door, she didn't even notice me. I couldn't help but chuckle, Goldielocks joined in with me. He muttered something underneath his breath I couldn't quite hear. But the girl heard and whipped her head around, making her hair hit him in the face. I lost it. I laughed loudly, I apologized, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, it was really funny" I couldn't help the grin that was on my face.

The girl looked startled, "I didn't know you were out here... I was starting to get impatient waiting for you to open the door..." She stuttered on her words slightly, she looked a bit embarassed. "Your boyfriend noticed, he just didn't tell you... Sorry" I didn't know why I said sorry. The girl burst out laughing, "boyfriend" she shook her head while she laughed. I turned a deep shade of red, probably, "Sorry... I didn't know, I just assumed." I knew I was stuttering on my words.

"No, we're siblings." She explained. I was relived, because that meant goldielocks is single, possibly. Maybe I could have a chance with him... Yeah right, why would he go for someone with a mess of red hair, and parents that are rarely home. I was confused though, they didn't look anything alike. Goldielocks noticed my confusion and blurted out adopted. "Oh! That makes sense. Well anyways, I'm Clarissa Fray, but please, call me Clary." I held out my hand while I spoke, it was only polite to do that. Goldielocks looked confused when he saw me do that.

"Jace, Jace Herondale, and this is Isabelle Lightwood." They were both fitted names for the both of them, I guess. I quickly put my hand back to my side when neither of them took it. Before I even knew what was happening, I blurted out, "Hey, you're that crazy dude who was talking to himself?" I backed up a bit, not sure what he would do after I called him crazy. He turned red, like tomato red.

He stuttered while he was talking, saying he was talking to Isabelle. I tuned out while he spoke, I couldn't get over how attractive he was, especially while he was rubbing his neck.

I noticed he was done speaking, since I wasn't quite sure of what he said, I decided to change the subject, "Okay, the offer still stands for the food" Isabelle declined and almost called me Clarissa, I was happy that she corrected herself. "Oh, but please, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me" I left to go into my house after I said that, saving myself from embarassing myself any further.

"Clare? Who were you talking to?" I heard my older brother, Jonathan saying. "New neighbors, they're nice but a bit weird..." He laughed, "alright Clare. I'm going out, are you going to be okay here alone for ahile?" He asked. I gave him a glare, "Yes Jon, I'll be fine, I'm not 5 anymore" I stomped up the stairs, angerily. How dare he treat me like a five year old, I'm 16!

I shook my head and looked out my window when I heard voices, and I saw my room was right across from goldielocks... Great.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Chapter

**AN: Mild Language, not that bad. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Clary's POV**

Fabulous. He's noticed my room is right across from his. I think I preffered it when there were no neighbors beside us. I groaned, he waving now. Isn't this awkward? I waved back, to be polite.

I heard a knock at my door, Simon. I smiled and left to go get the door. I ran down the stairs, he was starting to knock more loudly. "SIMON STOP WITH THE DAMN KNOCKING, I'M COMING!" I yelled. I assumed he heard me since the knocking stopped. I smiled and opened the door.

Simon has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He is kind of my only friend.. He smiled at me, his glasses falling off his nose, his hair didn't even look brushed... "Did you just roll out of bed?" He nodded, "I brushed my teeth before I came here, so be proud." I put on my fakest smile and clapped, "Congratulations, you look like a rats nest, but your breath doesn't smell like one." He laughed, "Oh Fray, just go get your things and we'll leave."

I sighed, "Where are we going? It's my birthday, I want to go somewhere exciting." Every single birthday, Simon and I would just stay at my house, watching movies and reading manga. "You'll see, put something nice on, we're going somewhere exciting, since you're finally 16." I smacked him on the back of his head.

I ran upstairs, put on a white t-shirt with a red plaid shirt overtop, and blue jeans. I quickly closed my window before changing, since I wasn't sure where Jace was. I decided to leave my hair in it's natural state; curly, red, parted to the side. I just ran a brush through it. "FRAY, HURRY UP!" I heard Simon yelling.

"YOU TOLD ME TO LOOK NICE, SO I'M PUTTING SOME EFFORT IN" I heard a laugh after I said that. I opened my window and saw Jace, reading a book and playing with something in his hands. "How much effort are you putting in? Doens't look like a lot."

I scoffed, "Jerk." He could at least try to be nice to the new neighbors, seeing as how he's going to be seeing me until he moves out the house he lives in now. I rolled my eyes and closed my window and ran downstairs. "Ready!" I said with a giant smile on my face. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Pandemonuim."

**Jace's Pov**

After I said that to Clary, I felt bad. I knew she was mad at me, I know I should try to make a good impression on the new neighbors, but the words slipped out. The truth was, she looked breathtaking.

"HEY JACE, WE'RE GOING PANDEMONIUM TONIGHT? YOU COMING?" I heard Izzy yelling from the kitchen. I jumped off of my bed and went downstairs, "Hell yeah" that was when I smelt it. Izzy's cooking. I groaned, "Iz, when are you gonna learn you're a horrible cook?"

"I'm a wonderful cook, you just don't realize it." I laughed. "What time are we going to pandemonium? Are we doing any demon hunting?" She turned off the stove, "Whenever I'm done getting ready and the food's ready." I scrunched up my nose, the smell was foul. "What the hell did Izzy cook now?" Alec said while frowning. I looked in the pot and shook my head.

It was about 2 hours later when Izzy came back downstairs with her whip tangled around her hand looking like a bracelet. I grabbed my weapons belt and put my seraph blade in it along with a couple daggers, Alec did the same. And with that, we were off.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth Chapter

**AN: This chapter has some mild sexual refrences, not a lot! Just a little bit. Review! :)**

**Clary's Pov**

"I thought you didn't like places like Pandemioum?" I asked while we were standing in the line of Pandemonuim. "I don't, but I know you do.."

"I would've been fine if we spent my birthday watching movies like we usually do." I didn't want Simon to be uncomfortable on my birthday. "I want you to be happy for your 16th birthday. Plus, I could learn to like places like... this." He said while looking around at all the people.

They were all dressed, trampy.. People were already grinding on each other even thought they're not in the club. It took about what seems like 2 hours to get into the club. The music was loud.

"Clary! I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" Simon was attempting to shout over the music, I nodded. I attempted to dance like the other people, but I just wasn't good at grinding on people and being slutty.

One guy by the bar was looking at me, he had bright blue hair that looked box-dyed. His eyes looked ice blue from where I was standing. He was smiling at me and motioning with his hand, that I come over to him.

I looked around for Simon so I could tell him where I was going, but it looked as if he was filrting with the blond bartender. I decided, what the hell, you only live once. I quickly started making my way toward him.

"Hi!" I said while flashing my award winning smile. "Hi there." Up close, his blue eyes looked more white than ice blue... I shrugged it off, probably contacts. "Let me buy you a drink" I could tell he was trying too hard to seduce me.

"I guess I could have one drink..." I decided to test out a couple filrting skills, I wasn't much of a filrter... He got the bartenders attention and ordered some kind of blue berry drink. He handed it to me, I made sure and watched him so he wouldn't slip anything in it.

About ten minutes of drinking and filrting later, I was feeling a little tipsy. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "how about we take this party somewhere a little more quieter?" I nodded and downed the rest of my drink.

He took my hand and led me to a storage closet in the back of the club. Before we slipped inside the door, I thought I saw a glimpse of gold hair, I shook it off. I was drunk, my eyes were unreliable.

Once we were in the closet he started groping me. "You look so good right now, do you know that?" I was starting to get uncomfortable with the places he was touching me, like my breasts, he started moving his hand towards my jean's buttons.

"No. Stop, I don't... I don't want to do this" I was trying to push him off but he was far to strong for my weak arms. He was starting to move his hand toward his belt while he mouth was stuck on my neck, sucking on it.

He grabbed something from his belt and started scraping me with it, "What are you doing? Stop, you're hurting me!" I heard the door open and close, I started screaming louder. I looked down and saw that he had a knife and that was what he was scraping me with.

Suddenly, he was pulled off me, "The lady told you to stop..." The voice sounded angelic and so beautiful. I sunk down to the floor as soon as he was pulled off of me. I recognized the voice. It was Jace.

**Jace's Pov**

I have to hand it to Izzy, she looked beautiful. But she takes too long to get ready. I just threw on my shadowhunting gear which consisted of a black shirt, black pants and my belt. Izzy wore a white dress that covered her runes perfectly, she has more discreet places of hiding her weapons.

Such as, she put her blades in her knee high boots and her whip looked like a bracelet. "Alright, are we finally ready to go?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "I think so.. Are you guys ready?" I sighed, "Iz, we've been ready for the past 2 hours.." She rolled her eyes, apparently she had called a cab already, I shrugged and got into the cab.

When we got to Pandemonuim, the line was ridicoulously long. I saw Clary in the line, she never pegged me as the type of girl who would go to a club... I saw a boy with shaggy brown hair and glasses with her, probably her boyfriend. I felt a twinge of jealously and didn't know where it came from..

The good thing was, we didn't have to stand in line waiting.

Once we got inside, I couldn't see any demons, I was relived but a little annoyed. I wanted to kill something but I also wanted to relax, find a girl and fool around a little. I saw my target. A petie blonde girl with piercing blue eyes, she looked a little like a fae.

She looked around and saw me, locked eyes with me and smiled. She started walking to me with her mini skirt flouncing around. She came up and sat on my lap, "Shadowhunter, why don't we have a little fun?" She was trying to sound seductive but she kept on spitting in my ear.

"I wouldn't mind that." I grabbed her earlobe with my teeth and she growled. That was how our make out session started. She wanted to deepen the kiss, by running her tongue on my bottom lip, I obliged. "Kaelie, your's?" She said while kissing my jaw. "You don't get to know." I responded.

I didn't like when the girl's I hook up with know my name because then they assume that we're together. She pulled back, "Well, you don't get any of this then" and with that, she walked away. I shrugged, and started looking around for a demon. I saw one, an Eidolon demon, going into the storage closet with a redhead, Clary.

She was looking around, and locked eyes with me, but I knew I had to get Isabelle and Alec. I found them, they were both looking bored at the bar. "I saw an Eidolon demon heading into the closet, with Clary." As soon as I said Clary, their heads whipped toward the closet, "Jace, why did you come find us?"

I realized what I did after, who knows what he could be doing to her, I went back to the closet, I started hearing shouts of protest, "No... stop... don't... want..." It was all muffled by the door. I decided to listen a little more, I started to hear screaming so I silently opened the door and saw Clary pinned to wall by the demon.

It looked as if he was scraping her with a knife. I acted quickly, I pulled him off of her, she sunk to the ground with tears streaming down her face, "The lady told you to stop..."


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh Chapter

**Jace's Pov**

"Shadowhunter" He hissed. "Correct. Nice guess." Clary looked up at me with her mascara running down in streaks. "W-whhat?" She must've thought he was talking to her, even though he wasn't looking at her.

"Wasn't a guess, I smelt it on you." He spat when he was speaking. All I knew was I found my kill for the evening, I forgot Clary was there. I grabbed my serpah blade from it's holding place in my belt.

I whispered it's name, and plunged it into his stomach. He gasped, or someone did. I pulled it out his stomach, and whipped it across his neck. It made a straight clean line across his neck. I heard a scream. I looked where it came from. Clary.

**Clary's Pov**

I heard their conversation. Something about demons and something called shadowhunters... "W-whhat?" I knew I looked like a mess, my mascara was running, my arms were bloody and my hair was probably a mess!

Jace reached toward his belt and pulled out, what looked like, a sword. It lit up when he whispered something to it. He pulled his arm back and put the blade of the sword into his stomach. I gasped, Jace didn't seem like the type of person to do this sort of thing.

Maybe it was a joke, god I hope it was a joke. It wasn't a joke. He pulled the sword out of his stomach and slashed it against the guy's throat. I screamed. I could see inside his neck. There was no blood though.. He vanished into thin air, into dust.

Jace must've remembered I was there and he started to come towards me. I started scrambling to get away from him, trying to get as close to the wall as possible. "NO, DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU MURDERED THAT MAN. YOU'RE INSANE!" I started shouting. "No Clary, I'm not, I swear." He was trying to sooth me. That was when Isabelle and Alec burst in through the door.

"Jace what the hell happened?" Isabelle asked looking between him and me. "I... killed him. I got my kill for the night.." He laughed nervously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT YOUR KILL FOR THE NIGHT? OH GOD, YOU'RE CRAZY." I started screaming frantically.

I got up and pushed passed them, they tried to grab me but I kept running. Running until I ran into Simon. "Clary, where the hell have you been? What the hell happened?" He noticed my arms and my tear streaked eyes. "Crazy.. They're all crazy." Those were the only words I could manage.

"C'mon, let's go to the hospital" My eyes widened, "NO, NO HOSPITAL." I didn't want to go there, because I didn't want them to ask what happened. "Okay... Let's get you home then.." Simon was starting to say his words much more slowly.

I nodded.

**Jace's Pov**

After what happened with Clary, Izzy and Alec were frantic with questions. "I forgot she was there okay!" I was still trying to grasp the idea of Clary seeing what happened. How the hell will we be normal neighbors again? I could just tell her she was drunker than she thought? No, that couldn't work!

"Jace, what the hell do we tell her?" Alec was using his vulgar language. He was mad, he was usually peaceful.. "Where the fuck were you guys when this happened? Don't be putting all the damn blame on me" I snapped, I couldn't help it. They were blaming me for everything!

"Let's just pray that she doesn't remember anything, maybe she hit her head? I mean she looked pretty wasted.." Isabelle chuckled, "she never pegged me as the person to get wasted." I sighed, she only talked to her for 10 minutes, not even!

"Can we just go home, please? We can deal with this tomorrow." I just wanted this night to be over. "Jace, we have to figure out a way to get Clary to forget," Alec was always the responsible one, no matter what.

"I know. But, I'm just tired of talking about it. We've just moved in today and they probably already think we're crazed killers.." I knew what Clary thought of me, a crazy murderer.

I didn't want her to think of me like that... I wanted her to think of me in a good way. Oh god, I'm starting to sound like a girl..

Before I knew it, we were home. I said my goodnights to Alec and Isabelle and went up to my room, I started to change into my pajamas when I heard a muffled scream. I quickly looked up from getting dressed and saw Clary staring right into my room, right at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eighth Chapter**

**Disclamier: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. **

**AN: Have any of you read The Shadowhunter's Codex? It's amazing!**

**Tell me in the reviews, if you find any City of Bones movie lines.. ;) **

**Abby: Yes, Clary will be a shadowhunter in later chapters! :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Clary's Pov**

"Are you going to tell me what you saw?" Simon asked while rubbing circles on my back. I was still in shock, I only shook my head. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you guys to a hospital?" The cab driver asked.

Simon and I had gotten a ride from a taxi after about an hour of trying to get one, everytime one of them stopped, some drunk people got into it. I couldn't hear Simon's reply, I was only thinking about what I saw. Jace.. was a crazy person..

To be honest, I thought he was cute and we would know each other a little better.

But now, no, I never want to see him again. I kept on replaying the memory, before I knew it, we were back at my house.

Simon helped me up to my room because I was still trembling. "I'm going to get you a glass of water, will you be okay while I'm gone?" I know he was being concerened, but come on, I'm not five. I'll be okay on my own. I rolled my eyes, "Yes Simon, I'll be fine." He nodded and left.

I got up off my bed to grab my pajamas so I could change. I took a quick glance out my window after I got my pajamas, and saw Jace.

A scream escaped my mouth, I quickly put my hands over my mouth, so he couldn't hear me. He didn't notice me until I screamed. He quickly looked up from unbuttoning his jeans.

I didn't notice he was shirtless until now.

Oh god, his abs... They looked like they were sculpted, what I would kill to... No, stop Clary. He's a murderer for god's sake! I instead looked at his face and saw that his hair was falling into his face. "Wait, Clary. Let me explain. Please!" He pleaded.

"You're a killer, a cold-blooded killer." I wasn't lying, he was. "Opposed to what, a peace-loving killer?

"You can't go around killing people-"

"You're right, I can't go around killing _people-" _This time, I cut him off. "Then why did you do that tonight!?" I tried to keep my voice low.

"He wasn't a person.." He said while looking down. "Then what the hell was he? Because, he sure looked like a person to me!" I half yelled at him.

"I-I can't tell you..." He stuttered.. I started looking around his room, to see if he had anything weird, I could use as evidence to prove he was a killer to the police. His room was as bare as a monks room, it was unbelieveable..

But, I got distracted by his body, he was saying something, but I couldn't hear him because I saw weird tattoos on him..

They were black and curvy... He had them everywhere, on his hands, his arms and it looked like most of him were on his stomach..

What kind of teenager has this many tattoos? "What are you looking at? I know my body is nice, but we're having an important conversation!" He said with a bit of a smirk. "What are those? Those... tattoos... Are you like in a gang?"

He looked at with a look of surpirse, "you can see these?" He pointed to one, I nodded.

"Clary? Who are you talking to?" I heard Simon saying as he walked into my room. Jace still had the same expression on his face. "No one."

I quickly pulled down my blinds. Simon started talking but shut his mouth, and shrugged. I climbed into bed.

"I won't tell Jon what happened, he'll ask a lot of question. Night Clare-bear." He whispered and lightly kissed my forehead. After he left, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Jace's Pov**

She could see my runes... Only other shadowhunter's or mundanes with the sight can see them... I was sure I had a glamour rune on. What is she? A downworlder? A shadowhunter? I sighed and fell onto my bed and groaned.

I could go to the institute tomorrow and ask Hodge... No, he would ask me why she was fighting with me and I'd have to tell him she saw me kill a demon... I could just go into the library and do research.. It wouldn't be too weird, since I used to go in there all the time.

I sighed, why were mundanes so difficult? I was debating on telling Alec and Isabelle on what Clary asked me about my runes. Maybe my glamour rune faded? Oh god, I hope so.

I quickly finished changing into my pajamas. I cleaned up my room, I liked my room neat, not cluttered..

After I finished that, I checked on my youngest brother Max, since he got to our new house about an hour ago. He was sound asleep with his light snores filling the room with noise. I smiled a little.

I quietly walked back into my room and went to bed. Except, sleep didn't come. I kept thinking about Clary. Her green eyes, her hair and her nose, slightly dusted with freckles.

She was beautiful. She would never be interested in me because now she thinks I'm a 'cold-blooded kller' as she called me. Wait, when did Jace Wayland think of a girl as beautiful? She was changing me and I barely knew her..

I was slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.. Hopefully tomorrow would be better than today..


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninth Chapter**

**Clary's Pov**

I woke up with a pounding headache. Man, how much did I drink? That was when I remembered everything, Jace, the guy, no blood, his neck. I groaned. My new neighbors are physcos.

I rubbed my forehead and saw Simon left an advil and water. I grabbed both of them and swallowed the advil. I heard my brother whistling, I wanted to scream at him to shut up but I didn't want him to know I was awake.

I quietly got out of bed and looked at myself in my mirror. I had black coming from my eyes, my mascara. I washed my face and tamed my curls. I put on some new clothes which consisted of a pair of dark wash jeans and a superman crop top.

I opened up my window and heard Jace's gentle snores coming from his window. I sighed relived, I wouldn't have to deal with him. I climbed down the trellis and jumped down when they ended. I exhaled and looked around to make sure Jon didn't figure out I was leaving.

Instead of finding Jon's eyes, I found gold ones. "Going somewhere red?"

**Jace's Pov**

It was around 3 in the morning when Max walked into my room and poked me awake. "Jace?"

"What's up buddy?" I said while yawning. "I-I had a nightmare, can I sleep in here tonight?" I nodded and pulled back the covers for him to climb in. He did so, ungracefully and plopped his head on my pillow. I laid back down and brought the blankets up to his chin.

"When do you think we can move back into the institue?" He asked while fighting to keep his eyes open. "I don't know buddy, try and get some rest." He nodded and lost the fight. I laughed softly and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up around 9 in the morning and saw Max was still sleeping. I got out of my bed, careful not to wake Max, he stirred once but didn't wake. I smiled softly and changed clothes. I chose a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

I went downstairs and grabbed a mango to eat. I noticed no one else was up except for me. Izzy should be up by now.. Maybe she's in her bathroom getting ready. I shrugged and went outside.

I was walking past when I saw a flash of red climbing down. I smirked and decided it would be the perfect time for us to talk. She was having no difficulty gettiing down, probably did this a million times.

She jumped and looked around, that was when she saw me staring at her.

"Going somewhere, red?" I asked with a smirk.

* * *

** Sorry it's so short! I wanted to get a chapter out! :) Next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
**

**Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Tenth Chapter

**AN: Clary will be a shadowhunter in later chapters.**

**Clary's Pov**

Oh shit... No, no, no, no. I jumped out the window to think, not to be caught by a crazy guy.. I started to walk away, when he grabbed my arm. A jolt of electricity went through me. "Wait, Clary, let me explain. Please!"

"No, I seen what happened, it's pretty self-explanatory. Leave me alone." I tried to pull my arm away from his grip, but he was strong. I looked down at his hand as if to tell him, to remove his hand from my arm, when I saw them.

Tiny white scars lined his arms and hands. I gasped, what the hell are those scars? "Those scars... Why do you have so many?" I kept on staring at them while I asked him. He looked surprised, "Yo- You can see them?" He was stuttering his words.

I looked at him weirdly, "Of course I can see them, I'm not blind," I yanked my arm out of his grip and looked at him, "You have ten minutes, explain." I motioned for him to follow me, so Jonathan wouldn't see me.

He sighed, "I kill... special things.. That guy wasn't human. I was protecting you from him, he was going to tell you-" I cut him off, "You know this because you can read minds? And what kind of special things?" I was confused, 'special things' what the hell was he talking about?

"The tattoos I have, they're not tattoos, they have special abilites," He pointed to one, "This, is a voyance rune, it gives me the sight to see the special things I kill..."

"Why did you look so surprised when I said I could see them?" I asked. "Only other shad- special people can see them."

"Wait, there's more of you...?" Oh my god, more people who kill. He nodded and looked down. I looked up for a moment and realized where we were, a place called Taki's. I frowned, how come I've never seen this place before?

"Uh.. Jace, where are we? I asked. "Only the best restaurant in New York City!" Hhe sounded extremely happy about this restaurant. I shurgged and followed him inside.

When I got inside I saw a blue man... When I looked closer, I saw his body was covered in scales, head to toe. His eyes were onyx black, he had claws.. They were long and sharp, going through the newspaper he was reading. I could see he was getting frustrated when they went through the paragraph he was reading.

"It's not polite to stare." Jace said after noticing I was staring at the...man? "Why does he have blue skin and scales...?" I was getting a bit scared and started hiding behind Jace after I looked around a bit.

I heard Jace chuckle, and led me to a booth. "He's like the special things I was telling you about." A girl with piercing blue eyes, and platnium blond hair came up to our booth, she grinned. "Jacee.." I looked at her nametag, Kaelie. Peculiar way to spell it.

I sighed and looked at the menu and frowned.

_Raw Steak_

_Type O blood_

_Faerie Plum_

I looked up at Jace, what kind of restaurant did he bring me to? I noticed he was still engrossed in talking to Kaelie. I tapped the table to try to get him to notice me.

It felt like a full ten minutes before he noticed me, "Human food is on the back." Human food..? I turned the menu over and saw regular food.

_Coconut Pancakes_

_Cheeseburger_

_Fries_

_Salad _

I decided on pancakes, "Um excuse me, I'd like to order." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her notepad. "What do you want?" She sounded annoyed. "Coconut pancakes and coffee, black." She wrote it down on her notepad and went back to Jace.

"And for you Jace?" She said while trailing her fingers over his biceps. I felt a twinge of jealously, wait, why should I feel jealous? "Same thing as Clary." She wrote it down and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right back Jacey.." I laughed, "Jacey? Nice.."

He shook his head. "Back to our early conversation. Do you have any questions?" I had tons, but I shook my head. It was too much to take in one day. "Actually, I have a question for you." He sounded suspicious.

"How come you're able to see my runes and dem- special things. Do you have- oh for god's sake. Special things I'm talking about are demons. I'm a shadowhunter, I hunt them. Alright, now that's out of the way, do you have shadowhunter blood?" He said.

My eyes widened. Shadowhunter, demons? "Um, no, not that I know of.." I never really knew my parents, they were normally on buisness trips. "Maybe you're a mundane with sight..." He muttered to himself.

Right at that exact moment, Kaelie came back with our food, the pancakes smelled divine. She put my pancakes in front of me and smiled at Jace and left. I cut a piece of the pancake off and put it in my mouth.

"Oh my god." I moaned. Jace chuckled, "Best restaurant in New York, right?" I nodded and finished the rest of my pancakes.

"Oh gosh, I forgot my wallet.." Jace put his hand in front of my face and waved, "I'll pay, don't worry about it." I smiled and got out of the booth.

We had small talk during our walk back to our houses. "So uh.. I'll see you at school tomorrow? First day and everything for me. Think you could show me around?" He said while raking a hand through his gold curls.

I laughed and nodded and hugged him. I have no idea why I hugged him.. It just felt right.. He seemed surprised when I hugged him, after a moment of hesitation, he hugged me back. I let go and pulled away, "See you tomorrow, Jace." And with that, I walked inside my house.

"Where have you been Clarissa?" Oh crap. Jonathan, I forgot about him...

**Jace's Pov**

She hugged me... She fit perfectly into my arms, her small body I could wrap my arms around, her curls smelled like strawberries. My thoughts were interrupted by Isabelle.

"Jace Herondale, where the hell have you been?" She looked pissed, as did Alec.

"Out." I said with a straight face. "Out? Where? You left without telling us and come back at 9 at night! We thought you were attacked my demons!" I shrugged and went upstairs.

I heard yelling coming from the house across from mine, Clary's house. "You don't fucking own my Jon, I can go wherever the hell I want!" I heard her yell. Whoa, I would hate to be in the middle of that fight.

She slammed her door and locked it. I shrugged and started taking off my shirt. As soon as I did, I noticed Clary looking at me, with her mouth wide open. "Yo- you didn't hear any of that did you?" I smirked and shrugged. "Tough night?"

"Oh, you have no idea." She said with a sigh. She went into her bathroom after she said that and came out in pajamas, she noticed me looking, "I wasn't going to change with you looking right at me."

I shrugged, "I'll see you tomorrow, want a ride with me?" I asked, hopefully. She shook her head, "I get a ride with my brother and Simon, thanks though!"

She waved and climbed into her bed, I did the same. "Goodnight Clary!" I yelled once I got into bed. I heard her laugh and say goodnight back.

I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face, thinking of Clary.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleventh Chapter

**Jace's Pov**

"JACE HERONDALE, IF YOU'RE NOT UP IN 10 MINUTES, WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU." I woke up to Izzy's screeching voice and her trying to break into my room.

I laughed, "Iz, there's a locking rune on the door." She kicked the door and left to go get ready, I presume. I groaned and got out of bed. I looked out my window and saw Clary trying to find something to wear.

I smiled, I saw she was getting frustrated. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30, my smile dropped. High school started at 8. I ran to my bathroom and turned the shower on. I quickly finished my shower and put a towel around my waist.

I saw that Clary had finally decided on what to wear, she turned around and saw me. Her mouth dropped, I could almost hear it hit the ground. I smirked, "Morning red." It looked as if she snapped out of her daze.

"Good morning." She said with a smile. "You're gonna be late, and if you're late I can't show you around." She grabbed her bag and smoothed her hair down.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45. "Oh shit, uh, I'll see you at school." I closed the blinds of my window and started to get changed.

"JACE HERONDALE, I HOPE YOU'RE UP!" I knew it was Izzy by the smell of her perfume. She wore way to much sometimes. "I am up Iz, just getting changed. I'll be out in a minute."

I quickly threw on my boxers and black jeans along with a white t-shirt.

I opened my door and Izzy almost fell into me, I sighed, "Girls are always falling for me, but I didn't think you'd be one of them, Iz." I said with a wink. She scoffed and hit me across the chest.

We both made our way downstairs, I saw that Izzy had cooked eggs... I decided to try some.

"Wow Iz, how were you able to mess up eggs?" I said while gagging. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse, "let's go."

I laughed and walked outside to my motorcycle, "Hey Iz, wanna ride with me today?" I knew she'd say know because it would mess up her hair and makeup. She pretended not to hear me and get into Alec's car.

I arrived at school 10 minutes later. It was already 8:05, wait what time did class start again? I heard the bell ring and figured it out. "Oh shit..."

**Clary's Pov**

I got up the next morning with a smile on my face, I had no idea why I was happy. Maybe it was because I hugged Jace? God, the way his arms went around me, soft but muscular. I sighed, I could spend all day dreaming about Jace.

I heard a knock at my door followed my Jon's voice, "Clare, I'm sorry about yesterday. But, It's time to get up for school." I sighed and climbed out of bed once I heard him leave. I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower.

Once I got out, I quickly closed my blinds and changed back into my pajamas and walked back into my bathroom. I got out my makeup, which consisted of mascara, foundation and powder, blush and some liquid eyeliner. I put on a bit of foundation on to cover up my freckles.

I set it with my powder which was in the lightest shade ever. After finishing my blush, I put a line of eyeliner on my eyelid along with mascara. I looked into my mirror and smiled, I quickly put my hair into a messy braid and went to look for some clothes.

I started looking through my closet, I was having a hard time trying to decide what to wear. I sighed. I started trying on random things, like a jeans and a long black sleeve shirt. I shook my head no, and found a green off the shoulder shirt and jean shorts. Thankfully, it was still warm enough to wear shorts.

I paired it with my black combat boots and a couple bracelets. I turned around to grab my bag when I saw Jace looking at me with only a towel around his waist.. My mouth dropped, I wasn't aware of him saying anything, until I focused on his mouth and I snapped out of my day dreaming.

I cleared my throat and hoped to god that he had said good morning, I said it back with a smile. I looked at the clock and realized the time, it was 5 minutes until Simon would be here. I smoothed my hair down and reminded him that he was going to be late.

I guess he realized the time because he said, "Oh shit, uh, I'll see you at school." He closed the blinds after. I shrugged and left to go downstairs, I grabbed an apple and heard Simon's footsteps walking up to my door.

I opened the door and called Jon down. He looked as if he just rolled out of bed. He grabbed his car keys and locked the door behind us and drove us to school. We both thanked him and got out of his car.

"Jon got mad at me last night for being out with the neighbors." I said after we were out of the range of Jon's hearing. "You shouldn't be out with them, you just met them!" Simon sounded angry.

Where is this coming from? "You too? I can be with who I want! You don't own me.." I turned on my heel and walked away. I walked to my locker to put my books away and sighed. Why is everyone getting mad at me for making new friends? I shook my head.

I saw Sebastian walking down the hallway and he was looking at me. I smiled, he was a sweetheart, he had black hair, his eyes reminded me of charcoal, a beautiful color of charcoal.

I was snapped out of my daydream when the bell rang. I walked to class and was fully aware of Sebastian trailing behind me. I walked into my first class after the second bell rang, which was just telling us we had to be in class now.

I sat in my seat and put my headphones in, and started doodling. I heard a chair scrap beside me and looked and saw Jace sitting there, trying to see what I was drawing. I wasn't aware of what I was drawing, but it looked like those marks I saw on Jace. After he saw, he cleared his throat and sat uncomfortably in his seat.

I kept on drawing them until the teacher, Mrs. Penahllow called my name, I removed my headphones, looking embarassed. "I'd like to see you after class Miss Fray." I gulped. Great... First block went horribly, Mrs. Penhallow kept on looking at me.

I went to Mrs. Penhallow's desk and she asked me something I thought I'd never hear in a million years, "I want you to tutor Mr. Wayland until he gets caught up on what we're doing." I was shocked, me? Tutor?

"Uh... really?" I laughed nervously. "Since you don't pay attention in class, I thought this would be a test for you. Plus, it will help get your grade up." I thanked her and left. Tutoring? Well, this ought to be interesting.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for all the long waits, I'm trying to make my chapters longer, thanks for all the reviews! :) Next chapter will hopefully be up on Wednesday or Thursday! Depends on how much homework I have this week. :) Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Twelfth Chapter

**Jace's Pov**

I got to class late, having to find my classes on my own, was difficult. I had no idea this school was so... big! After I found it, there was only one seat left, right beside Clary.. Great.

She had her headphones on and was humming carelessly along to her song while doodling in her book? Or something. I sat beside her and tried to secretly look at her drawings, she must have noticed because she sighed and moved her hand so I could get a better look.

Her drawings were of runes, angelic, healing, and the parabati rune... I cleared my throat and sat back in my chair trying to see what the teacher was talking about, but I couldn't get it out of my mind... Why was she drawing those runes? Is she a shadowhunter or what is she?

I was snapped out of my thinking when the teacher called out her name, asking to see her after class. I was a bit surprised, Clary didn't seem like the type of person who got in trouble. I shrugged and heard the bell ring. I got out of my seat and went to find my next class. This will be interesting...

**Clary's Pov**

After my talk with Mrs. Penhallow, my day went by slow and boring. Tutoring Jace? We're barely friends! I sighed, the bell finally rang signalling the end of the school day. Simon hasn't talked to me all day, barely even a glance! Why was he so mad about me hanging out with Jace?

I went to Jonathon's parking space to get a ride, but his car wasn't there... "UGHHH!" He left without me? What am I supposed to do now? Walk home?

I started walking home, it was almost an hour walk. After about 10 minutes of walking, a car pulled up to the sidewalk, "Need a ride, red?" I knew that voice, Jace. "No thanks Jace, it's a beautiful day, I might as well walk home!" As soon as I said that, it started raining.

I groaned, I was almost soaked, I climbed into his car. "Thanks." I mumbled. He turned the heat up, along with the music. He started to hum along to it, it was an awkward ride. "So, uh, how was your first day?" I tried to make small talk. "Good. A little weird and confusing but fine." I nodded.

We finally pulled up to our houses, I thanked him for the ride and was about to get out of his car when he grabbed my wrist.

"What?" He pulled me close, close enough for us to kiss, if only one of us leaned in... "You never got to show me around the school." His voice was husky and smelled like mint.

"I- I'll show you around tomorrow." I stuttered on my words, I mean who wouldn't when he's this close! I cleared my throat and I guess he noticed how close we were or noticed my brother watching us. "Uhm, I better go.." He nodded and I left his car and walked inside of my house.

"Clarissa, what were you doing in Jace's car?" My brother's voice dripped with venom. It was then I noticed the marks on his arms, they looked exactly like Jace's. I gasped, "Jon, those marks. What are they!?" He looked taken aback and started stuttering on his words and muttered that he had to go.

I sighed and grabbed an apple. I went up to my room and saw Jace concentrating on his computer. I smiled and started sketching. I didn't realize what I was drawing until I finished it, it was a picture of Jace with angel wings... I sighed and shut it.

I put in my headphones and put it on shuffle and started picking things up off my floor. I began dancing and swaying my hips and belting out the lyrics.

I laughed after I realized how horrible I am at singing. That was when I realized Simon standing in my doorway. "Oh, hey Si..." I laughed.

"My singing, was it as bad as I thought?" He laughed and shook his head. He pulled me into his arms after muttering how sorry he was. "Si, it's okay. I just want to know why you got so mad." He shook his head and looked at me sadly. He sighed.

"Uh, Clare, I can't tell you." I frowned, and I pushed him out of my room, "Come back when you can tell me." He looked like he was about to say something but I closed the door on his face.

I climbed onto my bed and let the tears come out. Jon lying to me, my parents never coming home, and Simon, lying to me.

**Jace's Pov**

The bell rang and I literally had to pry girls off of me. They were purring in my ear and trying to be sexy, but in reality, they were pissing me off and spitting in my ear. After I pried them off, I left to go home and saw a mane of red hair.

Clary. Walking home? I thought she would go home with her brother? I drove up by the sidewalk where she was walking. I mean, I wasn't going to leave her there. "Need a ride, red?" She threw her head up as if asking God, why? "No thanks Jace, it's a beautiful day, I might as well walk home!"

It started raining after she said that. I chuckled slightly. She was soaked in seconds, she climbed in and I turned the heat up and to make the car ride less awkward, I turned the music up too. She made small talk, but it was still awkward.

It felt like forever when we finally pulled up to our houses, she was about to get out when I grabbed her wrist.

"What?" She sounded annoyed. I pulled her close, close enough to kiss her, "You never got to show me around the school." After I said it, I realized how husky my voice was. "I-I'll show you around tomorrow." She stuttered, probably because of the closeness of the two of us.

I was about to kiss her when I noticed her brother watching us, I pulled away.

He was Jonathan Morgenstern, a shadowhunter, a strong one. No one knows why he's so powerful, but he could snap your neck with a flick of his wrist. "Uhm, I better go.." She left after that, so did I.

I went up to my room and did a bit of research on Jonathan, his father, Valentine, was wanted by the clave and Jocelyn, Clary's mother was trying to deny the fact that he did anything wrong. It said nothing about what he did or why he was wanted.

I shrugged and looked out my window and saw Clary dancing a little to her music while she picked up things off of her floor.

I smiled a little and realized that I was starting to like her.. More than a friend. I fell back on my bed groaning, feelings. I've never had these for a girl. Why was this happening to me?

I looked back and saw Clary in the arms of a nerd.. She has a boyfriend, of course she does, she's beautiful, any guy would be lucky to be with her. What am I saying? Jace Herondale never calls a girl beautiful!

I ran a hand through my hair, and left to go downstairs to grab a snack, a mango. When I went back upstairs I saw the same guy being pushed out of her room. She closed her door and went to her bed and cried.

I could hear her crying, I just wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her it's going to be okay. What am I thinking?

I sighed and grabbed a couple small things to throw at her window, she came to it looking confused and her eyes were all red and puffy. "Crying over me, even though we're not together?" She scoffed and closed her windows and blinds. That wasn't how I wanted it to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteenth Chapter

**Lilietje99: I fixed it yay. Thanks for reminding on that detail. I totally forgot! I haven't read the books in I think like 6 months? Haha. Thanks though.**

**Clary's Pov**

My crying turned to soft sobs, I heard taps at my window and went to investigate. Jace was there, concentrating on hitting my window. He was biting his lip, man, was that ever sexy. I opened up my window. I knew my eyes were red and puffy, but right now, I didn't care. "Crying over me, even though we're not even together?" Fucking cocky son of a bitch.

I scoffed and closed my window and blinds. I heard the front door close and I jumped into my bed and pretened to be asleep. I heard footsteps and muffled voices, I only was able to make out a couple sentence. "She saw them? We put a...in her mind!" My mom was home. "You were gone for awhile, it..." My door opened, I closed my eyes. I heard my mom sigh, "I'm sorry Clare. This wasn't how I wanted it to go." What? What did she mean by that?

I opened my eyes, "hey mom, what are you doing home?" She smiled sadly. "Your father and I are getting a divorce, I'm sorry honey." Her voice cracked.

I sat up and pulled her into a hug, "We'll be okay mom, where's Luke? He always took care of us when dad left, maybe he could help us again?" She got up and shook her head, "No honey, Luke isn't going to help us. Jon is going with your dad. You're staying with me."

I was shocked. "You already planned this without asking me who I wanted to stay with?" She tried to grab my hands, but I pulled away and grabbed my coat and bag. "I'm going out."

My mom tried protesting and I was out the door and almost out of the driveway when Jon grabbed my arms. "Where are you going Clarissa? You're not leaving." His eyes went dark when he said my name.

"It's Clary, Jon. Not Clarissa. And, I'm leaving, I'll be back later." I corrected him. I tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron. "Jonathan, let go of me!" His grip was tightening, and felt like it was starting to bruise my arm. I cried out.

"Clarissa, you will come back into this house with me." I shook my head and tried pulling again, "Someone help, please!" I cried. Somehow, I pulled out of his grip. I kicked him in the family jewels. "Never ever, touch me again."

He nodded and left. Jace ran out of his house, pulling on a shirt. "Clary, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned. "Nothing, everything is perfect." I put on a fake smile.

"I thought I heard you sc-" He broke off after he saw my brother walking funny into the house. "Like I said, everything is perfect!" He looked like he was going to say something but decided against it. I smiled and continued walking.

"Hey Clary, want to go to Pandemonium?" He asked, smirking. I shrugged, "Why not, I have nothing better to do." He grabbed my hand, and I swear there was a spark.

"Isabelle is going to help you dress, because," He looked at my outfit, "You can't go in there looking like that." I sighed and agreed.

He knocked on a door and a girl with sleek black hair and ice blue eyes opened it, "You must be Clary! I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy!" She pulled me into her room, she had a four post bed and teal walls. Mirrors and clothes were all over the place. Oh dear God, what have a gotten myself into?

I turned to Jace and mouthed to him, 'help me' he smiled and left.

I sat down in front of a mirror with tons of makeup in front. Oh boy, time for some fun...

**Jace's Pov**

I must've fell asleep because I was jolted awake by the sound of screams, my thought went immediately to Isabelle.

I ran to her room, "Is everything alright Iz?" She looked confused, and nodded, "Why wouldn't they be Jace?" I ran a hand through my hair, "I heard screaming."

She shook her head. I sighed, I must've imagined it, then I heard the screams again. Clary. I ran to my room and pulled on a shirt and ran outside. She was walking as if nothing happened. "Clary, what's wrong?" She told me nothing was wrong with a fake smile, it was obvious something was wrong.

"I thought I heard you sc-" I broke off my sentence, when I saw her brother groaning and walking funny. She kept on reassuring she was fine.

I was going to push on about it, but I decided to leave it alone. Instead, I decided to invite to Pandemonium, she agreed. I grabbed her hand to pull her to my house, when I grabbed her hand, it felt like a jolt of energy went through me, I ignored it.

I knocked on Isabelle's door when I decided Clary couldn't go to Pandemonium looking like that. Iz squealed a bit, and I must admit, I felt bad for Clary.

Right before Iz closed her door, Clary turned to me and mouthed, 'help me' I laughed, a girl who doesn't like getting her hair or makeup done, that's surprising.

**Clary's Pov**

It felt like hours after Isabelle finally told she was done with me. She let me finally see myself in a mirror. I didn't look like myself.

My eyelids were full of black eyeshadow and a bronze color in what's apparently called a crease. My eyelashes were full and long with a thin line of eyeliner on them. My green eyes popped, because of the black on my 'waterline' whatever that actually is.

My hair, was tamed! It wasn't messy, it was lightly curled with a curling iron and pulled up into a ponytail.

What I had on surprised me the most, it was the most beautiful dress, the top was white and the skirt was a baby blue sort of teal color, and it was strapless! I don't normally wear strapless things, I always feel like they're going to fall down, but this one didn't.

"Wow... I don't even know what to say, I love it. Thank you Isabelle!" I hugged her. "Call me Izzy, and you're welcome, it's been awhile since I've had any girlfriends." She laughed, "come on, the guys are probably wating on us."

I nodded and we left, Jace was just coming out of his room wearing a white shirt, a leather jacket and blue jeans. His jaw dropped.

Then, another figure stepped out a room, he looked exactly like Izzy, but without long hair. "Alec! How does she look?" Izzy said, obviously proud of her work on me. "She looks like someone whose number should be a bathroom stall." He said while walking by me.

I nodded awkwardly.. "I think you look beautiful" Jace whispered in my ear. I blushed and walked downstairs.

The cab was already there, it took us about 10 minutes to drive there. They paid the cab driver and we walked inside, I was surprised, I thought we would have to stand in line. Once we got inside, they all disappeared.

Of course, this would happen. I went to the bar and ordered a vodka soda, they didn't card me. I always thought they had to, I started thinking about that, I didn't even notice when a guy sat beside me.

"Why is a pretty thing like you thinking so hard?" I turned my head, a guy with lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair sat beside me. I laughed, "I was just confused on why my friends left me." He chuckled, "I didn't see you enter with anyone."

I nodded and played with my straw, and finished my drink. He ordered us 6 shots, 3 for the two of us. I laughed, "I barely know you and you're getting me drunk?" He shrugged and held out his drink, and we shot back our drinks. I was a lightweight, so I was already drunk. He held out his hand, "care to dance?" His words were slurred.

I nodded eagerly and started dancing with him. I started swaying my hips on his and he dug his hands into my hips, "if you continue doing that, we're going to need to go somewhere private." I laughed and turned around.

I wound my hands around his neck and kissed him, he kissed me sloppily, I pulled back and started walking away from him, that was when I saw Jace looking at me, while a girl was kissing his neck.

He looked pissed. I held my hands out in surrender, and laughed. He pushed the girl off of his hips and walked towards me. "What do you think you're doing?" I started to play with his shirt, "Having fun, duh. Looks like you're having fun too." I said while wounding my hands around his neck.

He grabbed my hips, "I would be having more fun if we were doing this." I didn't have time to respond before he put his lips on mine.

His lips were soft, and tasted like cherries. He wasn't kissing me sloppily like the other guy was, he was a pretty good kisser. Suddenly, the kiss became more urgent, his hands on my hips tightened and I pressed myself closer to him and brought my hands up to his hair and started to tug on it slightly, he moaned a little in my mouth.

We finally pulled away, breathless. "I was not expecting that." I said while trying to catch my breath. "Neither was I." He laughed. I pulled myself out of his grip and walked away.

**Jace's Pov**

I didn't really know what to say to Clary when we got there, I sort of left her. I spotted my prey for the night. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't really care.

"Hey there," I said into her ear. She turned around, her eyes were ice blue and she had light blond hair. She smiled and pulled me to a chair and started to talk with me. We talked for about 10 minutes before we started making out.

She pulled away from me and started kissing my neck, that was when I saw Clary kissing a random guy and walking away from him. She locked eyes with me and held her hands out in surrender and laughed. I told the girl, Emily, to get off of me. I walked over to Clary.

"What do you think you're doing?" I could hear the venom in my voice. She started playing with my shirt and coming closer to me, "Having fun, duh. Looks like you're having fun too."

Her hands started to move up to my neck until they finally locked themselves behind my neck. I grabbed her hips out of instinct,"I would be having more fun if we were doing this." I whispered to her.

I barely had time to register what I was doing before I did it, I kissed her. Her lips were possibly the softest lips I've ever felt, she tasted like vanilla, probably some kind of lip gloss. Our kiss turned urgent in a matter of seconds, my fingers started to dig into her hips and she pressed herself closer to me and her hands started tugging on my hair, a little moan slipped out of my mouth, I felt her smile against my lips.

We pulled away, trying to catch our breath, "I was not expecting that." She slurred her words a little, and I knew she wouldn't remember this, I was a little disappointed, but it was probably better she didn't remember. "Neither was I." I laughed. She removed my hands from her hips and walked out of Pandemonium.

**Longest chapter yet! Hopefully I'll write more like these, I was feeling really inspired so yeah... And, I haven't been kissed yet, so, sorry if it's like a bad kiss scene.. I tried. Sorry for such a long wait! I had a bit of writer's block. But, I think it's gone now. Yayyy! Review please! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteenth Chapter

**Ultimatefandoms8: My usual updates are whenever I finish a chapter. :) I have 3 chapters done so far, so every time I wake up, I put out a new chapter. :)!**

**All your reviews just make my day, honestly. They make me want to continue this story, and I will take this story to the end. :)!**

**Jace's Pov**

I followed her out of the club. She turned down an alley and just leaned on the wall. She must've heard me approaching her, "I knew you would follow me, you're just so predictable sometimes." I could practically hear her smirking.

"After a kiss like that, who wouldn't follow you?" She laughed and walked towards me and put her hands back around my neck. I looked down at her, she was short, so I had to. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed me.

She kissed me passionately, I returned the passion. I backed her up to the wall and rested both of my hands on either side of her head. I ran my tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. I mean if she won't remember it tomorrow, I might as well make the best of it. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and our tongues battled for dominance eventually, I won and smiled.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I was hoping she wouldn't feel the bulge in my pants.. I don't think does, if she does, she's ignoring it. We continued kissing for what felt like forever, I didn't mind. I could kiss her forever.

She pulled back first, "We should probably head back." She said a little breathless. I nodded and she jumped down, I grabbed her hand and started trying to catch a cab. We finally caught one, "Jace?" I was falling asleep a little. "mhm?" She was playing with my hands, I looked at her, she looked adorable, she looked so concentrated.

"Do you mind if I um.. stay with you tonight? My mom, brother and I got into a fight and I don't want to go back yet..?" She looked up and her eyes were practically begging. "I don't think anyone will mind, but you're going to have to sleep with me, we have no other extra bedrooms." She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

Her eyes were closing when we pulled up to my house. I gently shook her awake, "We're here." She nodded and got out and started walking towards the door. I unlocked it, "Um, I have no clothes to sleep..." She looked down at her outfit.

"I'm sure Iz wouldn't mind if you borrowed something." She nodded and I left to find her something to wear. I found long pajama pants and t-shirt. Nothing revealing, I was thinking about getting her one of the satin pajamas, but I decided to make her comfortable.

"Thanks" I left to get her a glass of water, when I came back she was already in bed, I smiled. I've never gotten a girl in my bed so easy. "Sorry, I can move if you want, I was just cold."

"No, it's fine. Either side is fine for me." I left to go to the bathroom to change. I usually only slept in boxers, but I put on some pants, I never liked wearing shirts to bed.

I came out and she was staring at the ceiling, concentrating on something really hard, I looked up. I shrugged and looked around my room and saw my stele on my end table closest her. I cursed, she looked at me, "Are you alright?" She said while yawning.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." I climbed into bed and she came closer to me. I put my arm around her, and pulled her closer. She looked up at me and smiled. I sighed, remembering that she won't remember this. I wish she would.

She closed her eyes for a minute and jumped out of my bed and ran to the bathroom, I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and held her hair back while she puked.

"I'm sorry." She choked. "For what?" I was confused, was she sorry for puking? "I'm sorry for you having to see me like this, drunk and puking. I'm just sorry for tonight overall. Can we just forget about?" She asked after she was done puking. "Of course." My voice cracked while I said it. I didn't want to forget it. I knew she would, but I wouldn't.

**Clary's Pov**

I walked out of the club after that, it was getting to sweaty and gross in there. I was stumbling a bit, man, was I drunk. I don't think I've ever gotten this drunk. I turned into an alley and leaned on the wall, feeling like I had to puke.

I heard Jace's footsteps, "I knew you would follow me, you're so predictable sometimes." I smirked while I said it. Now he knows what it's like hearing cockiness from someone, at least I hope I was being cocky...

"After a kiss like that, who wouldn't follow you?" I laughed. I put my hands around his neck again, curse myself for being so short. I stretched and kissed him with all the passion I had.

He walked me up against a wall and took his hands off of my hips and put them beside my head. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and it took all my strength not to melt. I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance, he won.

I felt him smile against my lips, I wrapped my legs around his legs and was a little shocked... I felt his... um.. well... 'bulge' against my leg. I decided to ignore, instead of making things awkward.

I pulled back after awhile and told him we should head back. He agreed and we grabbed a cab. I started playing with his hands while he was almost asleep, "Jace?"

He turned to me, one eye opened, "mhm?" He looked at me playing with his hands. "Do you mind if I um.. stay with you tonight? My mom, brother and I got into a fight and I don't want to go back yet..?" I asked, I looked at him with my best begging eyes, hoping they worked.

"I don't think anyone will mind, but you're going to have to sleep with me tonight, we have no extra bedrooms." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, falling asleep. Jace woke up me up saying we were at his house. I got out of the cab while he paid for it and I waited at his door for him to open it.

When we got inside, I realized I had nothing to sleep in, "Um, I have no clothes to sleep in..." I said while looking at the floor. "I'm sure Iz wouldn't mind if you borrowed something from her." He left to find me some pajamas after he showed me to his room. I started looking around and saw a sword of some kind..

"What the...?" My drunk mind must be imagining things, why would Jace have something like this? I put it back and waited for him, he gave me the pajamas and left.

I changed, he came back with a glass of water for me, I was already in his bed, because a gust of wind blew into his room. "Sorry, I was cold. I can move if you want." He held out his hand and shook it, "No, it's fine. I sleep on either side." He left to get changed, I assumed. I looked up at the ceiling and started making random objects with my mind, I started laughing until Jace came back.

He came back, with pajama pants on and no shirt on. I could see more of his 'runes.' He cursed. "Are you alright?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, fine, thanks. He said while getting in his bed. I moved closer to him, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes, then had the feeling to puke, I quickly jumped out of his bed and went into the bathroom and closed the door, hoping he wouldn't come in. But, with my luck, he did. He held my hair back and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry." I said while slightly crying. "For what?" He asked confused. "I'm sorry for you having to see me like this, drunk and puking. I'm just sorry for tonight overall. Can we just forget about it?" I didn't want to forget, but I knew we had to. We could never be anything. "Of course." I swear I heard his voice crack.

He helped me back into his bed and we both slept as far away from each other as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifthteenth Chapter

**Clary's POV**

I woke up with my head pounding and my back extremely warm... I looked behind me and saw Jace spooning me. This is a sight I never thought I'd see.

I groaned and saw water beside me. I threw Jace's arm off of my arm and got up and chugged the water. He woke up when I did that. "Clary?" He asked while rubbing his eyes. I looked at him and remembered last night's events. I kissed Jace, no I made out with him.. This would ruin our friendship if he knew I knew.

"Jace, school, time." I said while holding my head. "Clary, School's started, 12:42." He handed me asprin after he said that. "Thanks, why didn't you wake me up?" I said while gathering my clothes. "Well, I was busy sleeping. Clary, about last night.." I cut him off, "What happened last night?" I decided to act dumb, best chances of staying friends. "Uh.. Nothing."

I exhaled, "Tutoring is at 3, Jace. Can you help me get into my room?" I was looking across to my bedroom. "That would be literally impossible. Go through your front door." I sighed and left.

As soon as I stepped inside, I knew something was wrong, "Mom?"

I heard a noise from the kitchen and I thought that was where she was. I was wrong, I saw a thing walking or slithering around the house.. "Mom..?" Maybe she was hiding. You never know. It looked at me and hissed and started coming towards me.

I screamed and started to run upstairs. It caught up to me, it latched onto my leg and started pulling me down the stairs, I kept on screaming for help but it seemed like no one heard me.

I grabbed my purse from last night and hit it, it let go of my leg and I ran upstairs to my room and started looking for something to hit it with. I found a hairbrush, mascara, and a pillow... Nice.

I found a fork and went to grab when I got hit on the head, I fell down and I turned around just in time to see the creature get it's claws out and it was dripping blue stuff, I tried to grab the fork and I turned back around just in time to see it's claws stab me in the stomach. I screamed louder than I ever have. It started sniffing me, it's whiskers tickling my cheeks which were streaked with tears. "Someone help me please..."

My voice broke when I said it. It smiled, showed me it's razor sharp teeth, full of meat and blood. I almost puked when I saw it, it's claws left streaks on my cheeks, 3 long scratches.

It's teeth grazed my neck, I saw a flash of sliver, then the creature screamed and tried to grab onto something, unfortunately, the closest thing to it, was my stomach and it plunged it's claws into my stomach again.

Then it was gone, I turned over onto my side, crying, I looked down at my stomach. There was blue goo oozing out of my stomach, the pain was unbearable, I couldn't believe the pain.

I cried harder, I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me into a rock hard chest. Jace. I grabbed his shirt and repeated sorry. "Clary, calm down." I couldn't, I couldn't speak, there were black spots clouding my vision, and then all the pain was gone.

**Jace's POV**

I woke with a start, my arm being thrown off the bed. I looked over and saw Clary gulping down a glass of water, I smiled. Hangover problems.

"Clary?" My eyes were full of sleep, so I started rubbing them. "Jace, school, time." I looked over at the clock, "Clary, school's started, 12:42." I grabbed asprin from my drawer and handed them to her, "thanks, why didn't you wake me up?"

I rolled my eyes, we were both busy sleeping, "well, I was busy sleeping," I knew I had to get the question out of the way, so, "Clary, about last night.." She cut me off, "What happened last night?" I thanked Raziel quietly, she didn't remember, but I was also upset she didn't remember. "Uh.. Nothing." I didn't want to trigger her memory.

"Tutoring is at 3 Jace. Can you help me get to my room?" I looked at the window and saw the big gap between our houses. "That would be literally impossible, just go throught the front door." She sighed and left.

I laid back in my bed and thought about last night. A kiss with Clary would never ever happen again.. I got a little bit sad thinking about that. I got up from my bed and took a shower and just thought about it. We would never work, she's a mundie, I'm a shadowhunter. I would never give up being a shadowhunter for a mundie, no matter how much she means to me..

I sighed and turned off the shower and got out. That was when I heard the screams. Clary. She was fighting a diablo demon **(is that even a demon?) **I got dressed in record time and grabbed my stele and seraph blade.

I ran out of the house and tried her door, of course. She locked it. I had to kick it down which wasted 3 minutes of my time saving Clary. When I got in there, I saw blood staining the stairs. I ran upstairs and heard her screams. "Clary! Where are you?" I yelled.

I found her in her room with the diablo demon on top of her with it's teeth on her neck. I stabbed the diablo and it dug it's claws into her stomach, she let out a blood-curdling scream. "I'm so sorry Clary." I quietly whispered. The demon disappeared and she turned onto her side and started crying harder.

I looked at her stomach and knew there was poison in her. I wrapped my arms around her, not caring if my shirt got full of her blood or tears. I pulled her into my chest and hugged her tight. She's a mundie, with that poison she'll die. "Clary, calm down." I whispered to her while rocking her.

Then she passed out. "No, no, no Clary come back!" I yelled. I picked her up and put her in my car and drove to the institute.

When I got there I used my key and opened the doors, "Somebody! I need help!" I screamed. The clave meeting, of course. I brought her to the infirmary, and laid her down on the bed and just sat by her. I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my mouth.

"Clary, I am so sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt, I'm sorry. I- I should've never gotten involved with you, became friends with you or... kissed you. I'm wondering right now, what it would be like if I never met you. Would you be okay right now? Would you and your bloodsucker friend be fighting still? What would've happened if I moved to a different neighborhood? I'll never know." My voice cracked and I realized there were tears coming out. I'm so sorry, I thought to myself.

Then it dawned on me, if Clary's brother was a shadowhunter wouldn't that mean she was one too? I felt around for my stele and found it. "I'm sorry if this doesn't work. I-I love you." I sighed and started drawing the rune.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteenth Chapter

**Jace's POV**

By the angel, I hope this works. It's my last chance. I was shaking, I needed to calm down to do this rune right. I looked at Clary, she was getting pale and her breathing was slowing down. I have to do this now, or I'll lose her... Forever.

I lifted her torn up shirt and started drawing the Iratze, please let this work. I finished drawing the rune and her the poison started retracting and disappearing, her cuts started closing up. It's working.

Color started flooding back into her face, her cheeks returned back to their perfect rosy color. "You're a shadowhunter. Not a mundane.." Why would her parents keep this from her? And not her brother?

It would take her a little bit to wake up, and she would probably be hungry when she wakes up. I left to go to the kitchen and found Church, "Hey buddy, how about we don't tell anyone about my little speech back there?" I was talking to a cat... I shook my head and kept on walking to the kitchen.

All the food was either moldy or gross. I sighed, they've been gone for awhile I guess. I'll just give her some water.. Then we'll go get some food. I walked back to her bed and her most of her cuts were healed, her breathing was normal and even.

I sat beside her bed and started thinking about things. She's not a mundane, she's a shadowhunter. I wouldn't have to give up anything. I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face.

I started thinking about the guy she pushed out of her room, was that her boyfriend? If he was, she doesn't know that he's a bloodsucker.. Also, she cheated on him, with me. She just doesn't remember it... Wait, does that count as cheating? If they don't remember it?

I sighed, why was life so confusing? I've only lived in that house for a couple of months and I've already fallen in love with a mundie, or shadowhunter and I've almost gotten her killed! I kept on thinking about that until I fell asleep, right beside her bed, holding her hand.

**Clary's POV**

I was aware of everything happening around me, I just couldn't wake up, no matter how hard I tried. I could feel my hand getting wet, and Jace's voice,

"Clary, I am so sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt, I'm sorry. I- I should've never gotten involved with you, became friends with you or... kissed you. I'm wondering right now, what it would be like if I never met you. Would you be okay right now? Would you and your bloodsucker friend be fighting still? What would've happened if I moved to a different neighborhood? I'll never know."

If I was awake, I'd be crying right now. But, what did he mean by bloodsucker? Simon was human.. I mean he didn't wear his glasses anymore, but he told me his eyesight got corrected. Then he got up abruptly, and started searching for something, I guess he found it. "I'm sorry if this doesn't work. I-I love you."

Wait, if what doesn't work? What is he going to do? I wanted to scream out to him, ask him what he was doing. I couldn't. I suddenly felt a burning sensation on my stomach, I wanted to scream out, tell him to stop.

But it felt like my mouth was sewed shut. I tried moving but I felt paralyzed. Oh God, what was happening to me? It was done, "You're a shadowhunter. Not a mundane.."

I wanted to say I wasn't, I would never kill people or things. I'm not a killer. I didn't want to be a shadowhunter. I wanted to go back to the time before I met Jace. Before the thing stabbed me. I wanted everything to be normal again. Then again, what is normal?

I heard Jace get up and walk away. The pain was gone, it wasn't there anymore. I could move again. I moved my hands and opened my eyes. Where was I? I saw those 'runes' all over this place. I sat up and saw Jace coming back, I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes again, pretending to be asleep. He grabbed my hand again, lightly.

He just sat there for what felt like hours until I heard soft snores. I opened my eyes and saw Jace sleeping. His hair was in his face and he looked to be in an uncomfortable position. I brushed the pieces of hair away from his face and he woke up.

"Clary?" His voice was low and whispered. "Yeah? Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?" His eyes opened fully as soon as he heard my voice.

He got up from his chair and hugged me, he whispered in my ear, "thank the angel, you're alive!" I could hear the relief in his voice and exhaustion. He pulled back after a little bit of awkward hugging. "Jace, how long was I out for?"

He looked at me thoughtfully, then at the clock. "About 6 or 8 hours. Around there." My eyes buldged, 6 or 8!? My mom and Jonathan were going to kill me!

I started to get up, but Jace pushed me back down by my shoulders."Clary... There's something you should know." He had a sad but happy tone in his voice.. Should I be worried? "What is it Jace? I have to go, my mom and brother are going to kill me!" I emphasized on the 'kill me' part.

He sighed and took my hand in his, "You're a shadowhunter. You're like me, you kill demons. Your whole family are shadowhunters." I was left speechless. No one told me. A tear slid down my cheek. "Wh- why would no one tell me?" I choked on my sentence, my voice was breaking. "I don't know Clary. Your father, Valentine, is one of the most powerful shadowhunters there ever was. Along with your brother." My brother knew he was one? And not me? My tears turned into full-out crying.

I felt embarassed. "My brother knew? Jace, I don't want to be one, I'm not a killer! How can I get rid of it?" I started freaking out. "Clary, you can't. It would take a long and painful process." I looked down and saw my stomach, there were scars... I started crying harder. "C'mon Clary. Let's get you home and you can ask your mom." I nodded and let Jace help me out of bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeenth Chapter

Sorry for not updating. I like to update when I have at least 2 or 3 chapters done(:

Gah! I always forget to do this!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**Jace's Pov**

I could hear her trying to be quiet while she cried, I looked over at her and just wanted to take her into my arms and tell her it would be alright. She looked at me and smiled, her tears leaving tracks on her cheeks. She turned back to the window and sighed, so many things must be going through her mind. It was an awkward 10 minutes, no talking, not even looking at each other all I could hear was her crying. It broke my heart.

We finally got to her house and I helped her out of the taxi, seeing how she was still weak from the demon attack. "Why didn't my mom tell me?" I heard her ask me, I wasn't sure if I heard it or I was imagining it, because of how quiet she said it. "Clary, I don't know. You'd have to ask her yourself." She nodded. We walked slowly towards her house, she stopped us before we went inside and cleared her throat and nodded. We walked up the steps and as soon as she got the key in the door, the door opened. "Clarissa! Where have you been? I've been worried sick" Her brother snatched her off of me and hugged her and she looked like he was cutting off her airways. "Jonathan, I- need- to-breath..." I laughed slightly and her brother looked at me and scowled. "You may go now," and with that, he shut the door. I tried knocking on the door to make sure Clary was okay being with her brother alone. "Wayland, we don't need your help."

I heard him quietly talking to Clary. I knocked on the door again, I needed to see Clary. Jonathan was a guy you could trust easily.

I mean, his eyes were black, it made me think he wasn't human, because honestly, no human has eyes as black as his! Then again, no one has golden eyes like me.. I heard someone open the door and expected Clary, but instead of green, vibrant eyes, I saw black, souless ones.

**Clary's Pov**

The cab ride was long and awkward. My sobs filling it with noise. I knew Jace was looking at me, I turned my head and saw concern and worry on his face. I gave a small smile to show him I was okay.

Finally, we arrived at my house. I was still weak, not fully healed. Jace got out first and helped me out. "Why didn't my mom tell me?" I said in the smallest voice. I wasn't sure if he heard me, he sighed, "Clary, I don't know. You'd have to ask her yourself." I nodded, not sure what to say next.

As soon as I reached the door and before I could turn the key, the door opened and Jonathan was there. "Clarissa! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" He grabbed me and hugged me with a bruising force. It was his way of telling me not to run away again or be with Jace. "Jonathan, I- ne-ed to br-eath..." He gave me another squeeze and let go of me. "You may go now."

"Wayland, we don't need your help." Jonathan yelled at the door. "Clarissa, where have you been?" He whispered to me. "I was with Jace, I got attacked by a demon apparently. He healed me." He looked stunned.

"I don't trust him. He's a heartbreaker, a player. He sleeps with girls and leaves them with broken hearts. I don't want my baby sister getting hurt by him." He pulled me into a hug, "don't be anything more than friends with him. Okay?" I nodded, "Um, Jon, I'm going to my room. I'm exhausted."

He kissed the top of my head and I walked upstairs. I fell onto my bed and looked at the ceiling. Jace wouldn't do that. He doesn't seem like the player type. I groaned. Boys suck!

I got off my bed and grabbed my sketchbook and started drawing an angel. An angel who looked a lot like Jace. I sighed, he was stuck in my mind. Why can't I remember stuff for tests the way I remember him?

I got up and went to get comfort food, chocolate, ice cream, etc. I had a big spoonful of ice cream in my mouth when I saw Jace walk into his room, only, he wasn't alone.

**Jace's Pov**

"Jonathan, I wanted to see Clary, not you." He smiled, and grabbed me by the neck, "You will stay away from my sister. I know what you do to girls, I don't want it happening to my sister. Or else, something will happen to her, and it'll all be your fault. You stay away from my sister or she dies. Understood? " I had no choice but to agree, Jonathan always kept his word, no matter what. I nodded and he let go of my neck.

"You will tell my sister that you don't want to be friends with her anymore, tell her that she's a mundane, and that's all she'll ever be. A stupid mundane. And, feel free to add anything else to make her hate you."

I was at lost for words. Make Clary hate me...? Ignore her, I was falling in love with her! How was I supposed to ignore her and pretend to hate her.. He went back inside, and I left. I went to Pandemonium, hoping to get my mind off of Clary.

I got to Pandemonium and the place was full of girls. I smirked, this will be easier than I thought. I went to the bar and got my usual, vodka soda.

A girl came up to me with blond hair and electric blue eyes. We talked for a bit and gradually made our way to my house. Thankfully no one was there, we started kissing, it was nothing like kissing Clary. Stop, I can't be thinking about Clary.

"Why don't we take this up to your room?" She slurred into my ear. I pulled her up to my room, occasionally kissing her and opened my door. I pushed her up against the wall, "You like it rough don't you?" She was trying way to hard to be sexy.

She started kissing my neck and bit it. I was starting to think she was a vampire. She pulled off my shirt, jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. While I was carrying her over to my bed, I heard a small gasp. Clary, fuck, I forgot to close my blinds. I didn't stop though, I had to make her hate me or Jonathan would kill her.

It broke my heart knowing she could see me, but made me feel awkward.. She was going to see me have sex with... I can't even remember her name..

I forgot about Clary until after, Emma, I found out her name, were done having sex. I went to take a shower after, I looked into Clary's room and saw her asleep on her bed, surrounded by her sketchbook, ice cream and chocolate. I smiled, she looked so peaceful. I sighed and didn't feel like taking a shower, instead I went to bed.

**Clary's Pov**

He was carrying her to his bed and I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips. I thought he actually cared about me, I thought he liked me.

A couple tears slid down my cheeks. I felt a pain in my chest, so this is what it feels like to have your heartbroken.. I grabbed my sketchbook and started ripping out every drawing I ever drew of Jace. A couple sobs escaped my lips, I crawled onto my bed with my comfort food and my sketchbook. I fell asleep shortly after I finished my chocolate and ice cream.

I woke up and groaned. Why did I have to be me today? I went to the bathroom and looked at myself, my cheeks had tear tracks on them, my eyes were puffy and rimmed with red. I sighed, and started getting ready. I finished and crawled back into bed.

Today was just one of those days I wanted the world to leave me alone. "Clary, can I talk to you?" Jace. Of course, my luck would have it. "I don't know. Why don't you talk to you whore?" I said sweetly. He pinched his nose bridge, "Not today, Clary. Just please, can I talk to you?"

"Meet me at my front door in 2 minutes." I crawled out of bed, and went downstairs. I opened my front door and stepped outside. "Can we talk a walk Clary?" I nodded and we started walking.


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteenth Chapter

Clary's Pov

"Um Jace, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, slightly scared of what he might say. "What did you see last night?" Of course he wanted to talk about last night! "Nothing, except for you and a girl." I wasn't lying, technically.

"Oh, yeah Emma. She's my," he stalled, "girlfriend." He sounded as if he choked on the word. But it still hurt, he was leading me on before, only to break my heart. "Oh.. Is that really what you dragged me out here to talk about?" I was angry, asking to talk about his girlfriend. "No, of course not. I just wanted to let you know that we're nothing but friends. Actually, we're not even friends."

I was in shock. How could he say that? "W-what? Why Jace?" My lip was trembling and my voice was breaking. I've cried so much in the past 48 hours.. "Clary, you're a mundane. A shadowhunter like me can't be friends with you. It'll set a bad reputation for me." A mundane? I'm a shadowhunter! Like him.

He started walking away, I grabbed his arm, "No Jace! I'm a shadowhunter, like you. I may have grown up thinking I was a mundane, but I'm not anymore. You have no excuse for not wanting to be friends with me," he started walking away, "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THE NIGHT I GOT DRUNK." I yelled.

He froze, he didn't want me to remember. He turned around and pulled me into an alley. "You said you didn't remember."

It started raining, "I lied, obviously." I said, smirking. He looked down at me, the rain was making his hair go in his face. Almost absently, I pushed his hair away from his face. He turned away from me, "Clary stop. I'm not allowed to be near you."

"Because of Emma." I said sadly. "No, I'm not allowed to tell you. We're not supposed to be together, or someone will hurt you. And Clary, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Jace. No one is going to hurt me. Jonathan protects me from anyone or anything. He wouldn't let anything hurt me. We can be together." He shook his head, smiling. "I'm leaving for awhile, just until I can figure out how we can be together." He's leaving? "Don't expect me to wait for you."

"I don't expect you to." And with that, he pressed me against the wall, his hands running down my back. Our tongues met in the fiery kiss. The heat between our lips made a moan escape my lips. I gently caressed his neck, not wanting to pull away. He placed his hands on my waist, deepening the kiss. I breathed heavily as our tongues grazed each other. It was the type of kiss you would never forget. He pulled back, "I just had to do that before I left."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Goodbye Clary. Hopefully, I'll see you soon." After that, he left, he left me in the rain.

Jace's Pov

I left her with tears running down her cheeks. Alec and Isabelle don't know I'm leaving town. I don't know where I'm going, as long as it's far away from Clary. I ran back to my house to grab some clothes, weapons and money. I was about to leave when I heard a soft voice, "Jace?" Max. I almost forgot about him. "Hey Max."

"Where are you going?" He was rubbing his eyes as if he just woke up. "I'm just leaving for a while. I'll be back before you know it." His eyes widened when I said I was leaving. "Why Jace? I thought you loved it here." His lip was trembling.

Why did he have to make leaving so hard? "I do Max. Just don't worry about it. I'll be back soon." I gave a small smile and ruffled his hair a bit. He smiled and fixed it. I left the house and had to make a quick stop before I left. I knocked on the door, and it opened almost immediately. "Jonathan."

Clary's Pov

I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go home, it would remind me of Jace. If I went to Simon's house he would ask me what was wrong, and I don't think I would be able to tell him without crying. And knowing Simon, he would go and try to beat Jace up.

I was so busy thinking about Jace, I didn't even notice Sebastian until I ran into him.. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said, scrambling to get up. "It's fine, although you could repay me by letting me take you to dinner?" I was shocked, he was one of the most popular guy at my school, and he asking me out? I was at loss for words. "Uh, um, yeah. Couldn't hurt, right?" He laughed, "unless you run into me again, I guess not."

He was trying a bit to hard to be funny. My phone started ringing, thank god, Sebastian was starting to get annoying "Clarissa! Where are you?" I heard my brother yell into the phone. "I'm on my way home." Sebastian looked confused, I mouthed to him, 'my brother.' "Okay, I expect you home in 5 minutes." I snapped my phone shut, yes I was able to do that since I had a flip phone. "Jonathan wants you home?" I raised my eyebrows, "eavesdropping, are we?"

"Just a bit. Want a ride home?" I looked around and realized I had no idea how to get home. I shrugged, "sure, why not." He smiled and guided me to his car. He turned on the radio and started drumming his fingers on his steering wheel.

I smiled, and looked at him. He was actually cute now that I look at him, his cheekbones were defined and his lips were pink and looked soft, his hair was jet black with charcoal eyes to match it- "You're staring at me, why?" I felt my face turn red, "No reason." I said and turned and looked out the window. It took only 4 minutes to get to my house and I jumped out of his car, "Bye Sebastian, thanks for the ride!" He waved, "see you tomorrow for our date," he winked.

I rolled my eyes, I got into my house without a second to spare. "Clarissa, glad you could come home." I ignored him and went to my room. I looked into Jace's room and it looked empty, the only things that were left were his dresser and bed.

He really is gone. I had to pull it together, we weren't dating, so why should it matter if he moved? I changed into my pajamas and fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

Jonathan's Pov

The Wayland boy was gone. Our plan could actually work. I had to get rid of him, I knew he would protect Clary no matter what. I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number, "Father, he's gone, you were right, he would do anything to protect her." I heard him laugh, "Of course he would, I'll be home soon, I just have to take care of Jocelyn." I heard a faint scream in the background. I hung up, and took another swig of my beer. I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face. Wayland was gone and Clary was mine.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments. **

**I'm writing another story. Yayy! (: Hopefully the Prologue and Chapter 1 will be up tomorrow.**

**Here's the summary:**

**Jace and Clary have been best friends since they were little until they get into a fight which results in Jace telling Clary never to speak to her again, Clary leaves and goes to college, so does Jace. He goes to the same college as her. Best friends again or more? Or will history repeat itself? ALL HUMAN**


End file.
